Enterprises commonly maintain multiple copies of important data that is distributed across storage systems that include primary and backup databases. Changing the physical layout of a replicated database requires careful coordination between the primary and backup databases. Such coordination is difficult since distributed databases can have multiple primary nodes with independent audit trails.
Failure to properly synchronize update records with the correct incarnation of the physical database can result in various errors and shortcomings. For example, data records can be applied to the incorrect partition in the database such that the records are subsequently inaccessible. As another example, data records of a particular physical layout can be applied to a table with a different physical layout, which can cause unpredictable behavior, including a system outage. Further, improperly synchronizing update records can cause the entire database to become corrupt and require repopulation.
Proper coordination of these operations is necessary to the ongoing use and availability of the database system as a whole.